


Whisper of Light

by HGGoods



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	1. Chapter 1

他并没有想到会发生这种事，当时Cullen正经过Herald的小屋门口，他难以忽视Herald住处里面传出的奇怪声音。夜已深，但是不远处帐篷前的篝火发出的光帮助Cullen看清了小屋的门嵌开一个缝。接着他从小屋中听到了一声短促而响亮的尖叫，然而迅速消失。小屋四周的空气突然变得稀薄起来，他甚至可以看到白气从门缝间溢出来。那是魔法，对于这个Cullen再清楚不过了。没有任何思考，他直接冲进了Herald的住处，他眼前的场景让他感到极为震惊，但是直觉占据了上风，他几乎不用思考，他一踏进那间小屋，他就知道发生了什么。一名刺客试图刺杀Trevelyan，那个年轻的男人明显要比审判团的指挥官，前圣殿骑士指挥官更加震惊。他用手捂住自己右侧腹部的伤口，他的左手正在空手施展着咒语，他没有来得及用魔杖。冒着寒气得冰从刺客握着匕首的胳膊长出来，他的半个手臂都被冻住了。刺客并没有想到Cullen会出现，他试图跑入黑暗之中，但是生存的直觉让Trevelyan并没有给刺客任何机会这样做，他再次吐出咒语把刺客的双脚冻在地面上，接下来他看见的就是Cullen的巨剑朝着那名刺客挥了过来，但是他停了下来，当那个年轻的男人说道：

“不要杀了他。”

他的剑停留在半空中，他停止了攻击。小屋内仍然昏暗，只有几根蜡烛被点燃了，把刺客困住的寒冷的冰反射着烛光，他无法动弹。但是他并没有停止挣扎，试图挣脱开脚上的冰块。但是没有正常人会用蛮力强行挣脱开魔法创造出的冰块，只要不是愚蠢或者无知至极，任何人都明白如果想要打碎冰块，都会把冰块里面的东西一同毁掉。这种状况下，除非他因为逃跑而放弃自己的双脚，而这绝对是做不到的事情，无论是失去双脚还是逃跑。

更多的蜡烛亮了起来，他只是简单得抬起了自己的手。现在Cullen终于可以看到那个年轻的男人，Herald of Andraste，他的状态非常糟糕，他甚至不用进行任何思考也知道。即使烛光照在他身上，那些温暖的光亮包裹着他，他看起来仍然比任何时候都要苍白。Cullen一直认为那些在地牢里的日子是Maxwell Trevelyan最脆弱的时候。但是现在，他并不确定。房间里并没有任何翻动的痕迹，这意味着这是纯粹的刺杀行动，而不是什么闯入的小偷盗窃失败而变成无可避免的谋杀。Cullen认出那个属于Trevelyan的特殊箱子，他知道他把所有贵重的东西放在里面，而那个箱子仍然关着，这证明了他的结论。在他对Herald说些什么之前，说些‘你还好吧’这种没有任何用处的话语也不会使这该死的状况变得稍微好一点点的话之前，他想到的就是要去给Trevelyan找个治疗师，但是自从那个刺客被困在冰里。Maxwell Trevelyan，一个法师，立刻开始治疗起自己来。Cullen看到他手上发出的光芒，照在他的伤口上。但是他苍白的脸上只显示出挫败的神色，伤口已经消耗了他大部分力量，对于伤口，他自己已经没有什么可以做的了。这时也就是Cullen准备转身去找Solas，除了Herald以外，Herald的伙伴中唯一一个法师，他还需要治疗师。

战斗来得短促而突然。如果不是Cullen正经过，他怀疑Haven的其他人都没有注意到这里发生了什么。Cullen加重了一点语气说道，“我去给你找治疗师或者Solas过来。”而这时正是第二名刺客从一扇开着的窗户跳进来的时候。突然冒出来的影子在Cullen眼前闪过，他的吃惊程度不亚于他刚刚看到第一名刺客的时候。Cullen，审判团的指挥官，没有预料到会发生这种事情，第二次失败了。但是他现在没有时间为这种事对自己恼怒，愤怒不可避免得从他心底涌了出来。显然这些刺客是一心冲着谋杀Trevelyan去的。这就是他们的最终目标，他们看起来并不在意其余任何的事情，甚至是他们自己的生命。因为第二名刺客甚至都没有去看一眼那个前圣殿骑士和那个被钉在地上的第一名刺客。他直接冲向了Trevelyan，这让Cullen恼怒，非常恼怒。他不会让唯一能拯救世界的人，Herald of Andraste在他眼前被谋杀。在愤怒和挫败之中，他挥舞着自己的剑直接冲向了房间的另一边，他比以往任何时候都要快。在匕首接近那个仍然处于第二次震惊当中的Trevelyan之前，Cullen的剑让刺客停了下来，剑刃轻松穿过他的轻甲，几乎把那个刺客砍成了两半。这意味着第二名刺客已经是个死人了。即使这时候他仍然有着呼吸，但是血液从他的身体里流出来就像泉水流出泉眼。第二名刺客倒在地上，浑身上下都是他自己的血液。

Cullen祈祷着这是这次愚蠢的刺杀行动中最后一个自杀式刺客了，并不是说他并不能解决更多的这些盗贼了。但是真的，他现在需要去和他们的间谍大师去谈一眼了。她应该从源头防止这些事情，至于Trevelyan，他们的Herald，正沉默着一言不发。

无论什么吸引了巡逻的侦察兵，几个侦察兵出现在了门口。他们喃喃着一些“哦造物主啊”“Andraste的胸脯”之类的话。Cullen能听到他们在他身后沉重的呼吸声，他甚至没有回头去命令那些侦察兵，他直接下达命令，“把Solas叫过来。”年复一年得训练让那些士兵们没有多余的疑问，他们只是简单地服从。其中一个侦察兵说道：“是的，指挥官。”然后跑向了黑暗之中。Cullen并不想制造什么混乱，但是恐怕第二个刺客闯进来的时候已经太晚了，他能听到围在Herald小屋周围的议论声，Cullen立刻命令另一个侦察兵去告诉围在小屋周围的人都回去休息。没有必要让整个Haven都知道这里发生过一次刺杀行动，有人试图以敢死队的方式来刺杀他们热爱的Herald of Andraste。他们已经在那个天杀的天空上已经有了足够多的麻烦。他们不需要任何恐慌。Cullen头脑中迅速过滤着这些事情，就像那个晚上当骑士指挥官Meredith把自己变成一个红色Lyrium怪物的时候。

太多事情发生了，Cullen很高兴自己还能看清这一切。他经历过比这还糟糕的时候。和他们的间谍大师的谈话可以继续等，他现在只需要把Trevelyan转移到别的房间里。然后让侦察兵处理这里的尸体，那个年轻人也许今晚不会有一个好觉了，但是在审判团的指挥官亲自保护下变得安全。他的安全是第一位的。一旦治疗师处理了他的伤口，他会被送到Haven另一边的一个空着的小屋里。至于活下来的那个刺客，就交给Seeker Cassandra和间谍大师手里头了。

那个精灵法师走进来的时候，Herald of Andraste也打破了沉默。他年轻的声音此时听起来像石头一样冰冷，而且其中有着无法忽视的虚弱。

“你是谁？你派你来刺杀我的？立刻开口，否则我会逼着你开口。”

Cullen不知道是疼痛还是痛苦让他的声音听起来那个样子。但是那些话听起来就像Cassandra握着剑的样子或者Leliana微笑的模样。那个送Solas过来的侦察兵一言不发地离开了，他非常清楚这种状况下他不应该在这里，他把Solas留在了这里，然后关上了他们身后的门。眼前的场景对于Solas来说并不难以理解，只看到Trevelyan的模样和愤怒的指挥官足够让人明白发生了什么。他并没有打扰Trevelyan那个小型审问。

“那你就试着逼我开口。污秽的法师。”那个刺客咒骂道。看起来这对Trevelyan并没有产生任何影响。Cullen知道他是法师环的法师，即使并不是像Kirkwall那种法师环，但是仍然是一个在圣殿骑士看管下的地方。

“我不是血魔法师，我也不知道任何可以让你开口道的咒语。但是我毕竟是个法师。你应该知道法师制造出来的冰块并不会简单得自己融化。你最好开口说话，否则我会把你扔在这里直到你的双脚和那只手腐烂在冰块里，我会连着你腐烂的血肉和冰块一起融化掉，然后把你该死身体的其他部位也这样对待。你不想这种事情发生的。”

很难让人相信这些话是从一个像Maxwell Trevelyan这样的年轻人口中说出来的。这些话听起的确让人恐惧。Cullen不知道自己是还惊讶还是赞赏。无论如何这个刺客的确是有了一双冰冷的脚（害怕）了，字面意义上。他说出了一些更加难听的咒骂，几乎只是为了咒骂而咒骂，最终他的声音让Cullen想起了什么。他发现他认得那个声音。那个人说得越多，Cullen就越确定。那个刺客闭嘴之后，Cullen走了过去，让直接走到那个此刻眼前，他的脸上带着一个面具。尽管他挣扎着，只用一只自由的手，但是Cullen可以很轻松的控制住他——或者他可以要求Herald或者Solas把他另一只手也冻住。他终于把那个该死的面具摘了下来。Cullen沉重地吞咽着，他认得那张脸，那个声音。他是自己圣殿骑士的同伴——前圣殿骑士。Cullen已经不再是教会的一员了，但是那个刺客仍然属于圣殿骑士。


	2. Chapter 2

这次失败的刺杀的消息并没有在Haven传播开来。Lady Nightingale总有她自己的方式来隐藏这些消息。没错，他们一直对那天晚上真正发生的事情欺骗着几乎所有人。他们必须去欺骗。Varric把这个叫做无可避免的邪恶所为。至于Lady Nightingale她自己根本是不会承认这是邪恶的。Herald所有的伙伴都从Cullen那里了解到了事情的经过。Trevelyan似乎完全没有想要谈论这件令人厌恶的刺杀。这很容易理解，即使是喝了几轮麦酒之后，成为行刺的对象也并不是一个让人想解释的话题，尤其是他们的Herald根本不喜欢麦酒，他更加需要一些葡萄酒，或者干脆滴酒不沾。饮酒从来都不是他的嗜好。现在所有人都假装一切正常，但是这其实反而是最不正常的。就好像是在说Trevelyan只是一个寻常的法师，但是没有任何一个法师是寻常的。看在造物主的份上，他们是法师。他们对于别人来讲就是一切邪恶的源头。

通常情况下，Herald的小队执行任务的时候不需要指挥官的许可。他们更像是审判团其中一个独立的队伍。但是他们的目的地一般会由侦察兵Harding直接报告给所有的审判团顾问。而Lady Nightingale是第一个收到消息Herald的小队要去向哪里的，之后是Cullen和他们的大使。他们永远有太多的任务交给Herald了，半个Thedas无论哪里都需要他。在最开始的时候，Trevelyan通常会接到数不清的任务，他需要解决所有的任务，无论是这些任务足够重要如果不解决的话就会造成不可避免的死亡，或者是那些后果微乎其微的事情，比如说护送一头山羊之类的。他必须在同一个地方呆上几个月，这让他自己和他的同伴们都很困扰。

在一个整个月都呆在同一个地方之后，Herald和他的同伴们终于忍受不了了这里的空气和气候，或是这个地区别的什么东西。他们只是再也无法忍受了。Cassandra一般不是那种会抱怨事情的类型。起码不会在和Herald进行任务时，像Varric那么经常性得提起他们看了太多相同的景色，他们看着一模一样的东西已经整整一个月了。引用Varric的话，如果我是一个从Orzammar来的矮人，也许我能解决这个问题，因为所有的Orzammar矮人都只是一直盯着石头，无论那些石头发出多么好看的光，他们仍然是石头。接下来的抱怨就来自于Seeker Cassandra了。被困在同一个地方和战争之间让人困顿不堪，即使是Cassandra，因为战争几乎未曾改变，开始时和结束时毫无区别，你能做的就只有杀戮。

在那个漫长的一个月呆在同一个位置结束之后，Herald决定要根据任务的优先性去执行。如果其他什么遥远地方的任务更紧急，他们会略过一些不那么重要的任务，比如说帮助一个死去的人完成心愿。那已经是个死人了，他可以再等等。

当Cullen接到了报告，了解了他们下一步的目的地是Storm Coast，他满脑子只有一个想法，就是那天晚上Maxwell Trevelyan从那个刺客手下不只是获得了腹部上的一个伤口，他们大概还袭击了他的头部，他的脑子也坏掉了。如果不是这样，还有什么可以解释他要带着那个糟糕的刺伤去那个阴雨绵绵的海岸呢。他一定是失去理智了，或者他原本就是这么疯狂只是Cullen并不了解而已。无论如何，Cullen只是不能让那个年轻人这么做。这个世界需要被拯救，但是并不是说需要一天之内就治疗好受伤的天空，Andraste会理解的，如果她的Herald需要休息几天。

基本上Cullen接到报告的时候，Herald的小队已经早就离开了，但是这次，即使是Herald已经一脚踏进那个该死的海岸，他也会亲自把他拽回Haven的。他原本在指挥室里，询问那个给他交送报告的侦察兵“Herald什么时候离开的Haven的？”让人略微惊讶的是，他们还没有离开这里。无论原因是什么，Cullen一听到那个侦察兵的回答，他就踏出了教会的前门，他看到Varric正在和Trevelyan说话。他试图和Herald讲道理，“这是一个坏主意。”而Trevelyan脸上的表情根本不像是刚刚听到了一个朋友口中的抗议。如果Cullen没有听到Varric说得话，他大概会认为Varric实际上是在说“今天天气不错”之类的闲聊，而基本不会有什么机会让Varric那个‘话多’的矮人说出这么没有意义的闲聊。“那个该死的海岸上被诅咒的天气只会伤你的伤口恶化，你也许会在那个糟糕的雨中受到什么恶心的感染。”‘该死的’‘被诅咒的’‘糟糕的’他用了完全不同的三个词只是为了形容这个‘坏主意’，至少Herald的其中一个‘虔诚’的伙伴是正常的。

在他对回答Varric之前，Trevelyan深深地呼出了一口气，“你知道的，Varric，这个地方并不比Storm Coast要安全。起码在那里我知道我在和什么战斗，我可以看到我的敌人的脸，无论他们长了一张多么糟糕的被诅咒的脸。但是在这儿，在Haven，我感觉我在独自和黑暗作战，藏在人们身后手中的匕首，我根本没有机会看到刀刃。”哦该死的。这是一个比Varric想得还要正经的对话。好的，他只是个年轻人，年轻人总是想要正经的对话。Varric知道现在他没有别的办法让他再开心一点了，起码没办法用一些笑话，也许那个精灵法师能说服他再继续呆在这里久一点，直到伤口完全康复。距离那次刺杀只过去了三天，更不用说那把捅伤他的匕首上是有毒的。那是一种致命的毒药，非常常见但是有效足够让人在短时间内死掉。这种毒药非常好辨别出来，但是相对的，作用的时间也非常迅速。如果他不是法师，或者Solas没有在第一时间赶过来，也许那就不是一次失败的刺杀行动了。两个法师最终阻止了毒药完全渗入他全身的血管。

几乎，他几乎因此丧命。这种想法会在大部分审判团的脑子里挥之不去。指挥官打断了他们的对话，在Varric说出一些完全离奇的话之前——Cullen想到，他不是刚刚还觉得Varric是正常的吗。

“你需要再休息至少三天，Herald。”Cullen接近了他们，他注意到了Trevelyan看着他的神色，他注意到了那种表情。他看到Herald的眼神落在了他的重甲上，他的肩膀紧绷着，而Cullen可以轻易地感觉到这种气氛。他看着他的神色，跟那些Kirkwall的法师看着他的神色一模一样。Cullen比谁都清楚。现在是怎么，他现在是在因为那次失败的刺杀而责怪所有的圣殿骑士？——更不用说他早已经不是圣殿骑士的一员了。而最可悲的是，Cullen完全可以理解这种感觉，因为在不久之前，骑士指挥官就对Kirkwall所有法师做过完全一样的事情，因为一个法师做的事情，但是现在显然不是盖讨论这个的时候，他只是希望Trevelyan能稍微讲理一点。

“所以我现在应该躺在床上整整三天什么都不做，只是盯着天花板看？Cullen，我很好。”Trevelyan嘲讽地笑了一下，他脸上的假笑让Cullen觉得不舒服，这使他的头开始疼了起来。“我不止好，而是非常的好，你是审判团的指挥官，我相信你应该有更重要的事情要处理而不是来给我当保姆。没错，我说了那个词。Cullen，我并不瞎。我知道你在想什么，‘我只是个什么都不懂的年轻人，大概从来没有离开过法环，所以我需要保姆来照顾我。’以免你不知道，我的确整个人生都待在法环中。而且我一整个人生都是在圣殿骑士的看管下的，现在我并不需要有圣殿骑士继续做这件事了。”

如果是几年前，Cullen绝对会当着他的面和他争论这个事情的。但是现在他们最不需要的就是争论。Cullen只是再一次得重申，“Herald，我已经不是圣殿骑士了，我现在是审判团的一员。”Cullen足够小心的选择着他要说的话，“我只是想说，Herald，你在这里并不是孤身一人。如果你需要找人谈谈，谈任何的事情，你知道你可以在哪里找到我。而且看来我是无法改变你前往Storm Coast的决定了。”Trevelyan有那么一会儿睁大了眼睛，他转过头看向难得沉默着的矮人，他的语气变得柔和而低沉，“我非常确定我不是。我的朋友们在这儿。”那个没留胡子的矮人正拿着他的十字弩，他耸了耸肩膀，抗议道，“我抗议过了，想起来了吗，Your honor？来自你真诚的矮人朋友Varric。”

“非常感谢你支持我，Varric。”Trevelyan对那个矮人故意说着反话。“至于指挥官，我很好。我能照顾好我自己。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我是不是告诉过你这真的是一个非常糟糕的主意——整个‘我想去那个愚蠢的海岸’的演讲，看看我们现在的状况。”他们几个人全部在Herald的帐篷里，营地里并没有为特别场合专门给Herald准备一个宽敞的帐篷，只是普通的帐篷。现在算上Herald还有他三个同伴全部待在同一个军队统一标准的小帐篷里。

“我没有做什么演讲。”他对Varric说道，他已经脱掉了身上的轻甲，只剩下被他自己的血液，还有雨水浸湿的白色上衣。Varric能透过湿透了的衣服看到他右侧腹部的伤口，很明显无论是谁受了这样的上都应该躺在床上什么都不做，只是盯着天花板发呆整整一周，而不是跑出来追着敌人乱跑，或者在这个被诅咒的海岸上杀暗裔。“对，没错，你并没有做什么演讲，但是，嘿，你想要讨论点严肃的事儿，好的，我们来讨论点严肃的事儿。”也许这次谈话应该由Cassandra来做，但是之前她明显觉得四个成年人挤在同一个帐篷里非常不切实际——即使其中一个是矮人一个是精灵。所以她决定出去找一些可以制作药水的材料。至于Solas，那个瘦削的家伙只是坐在帐篷的另一边角落里——没错，对于他来说，这个帐篷里还存在角落这个说法。他并不是像Varric那样话多，尤其是当完全没有说话的必要的时候。就让Varric这个讲故事的人来进行这种对话吧。

“这是不对的。而且我并不是在做什么提议。我告诉你，这是错的。你现在的状况跑出来不光是让你陷入危险，你把我们所有人都置于危险之中。我们本来只用担心去杀一些暗裔，互相照看对方的后背，而现在，只有一件事卡在我们的——我的脑子里，那就是照看你一个人，这对于每个人来说都太严重了。你说你能照顾好你自己，那是百分之百的胡说八道，而且你自己也很清楚。如果我受了你这样的伤我绝对会呆在营地里直到我好起来。Come on，kid，你并不愚蠢。我确定你能明白。我们现在需要回去，至少需要把你送回Haven，治疗师们会对你进行治疗，一旦你的伤完全好了，你想去哪就去哪，我会做第一个举手说‘我跟你走’的那个。至于现在，如果还有别的什么紧急的任务，除非是关闭一些该死的裂缝，就让我们去做吧。”Varric开始的声音听起来很严厉，到最后，几乎听起来就像是在安慰他。“现在，我们需要把你的上衣脱下来，再给你重新包扎一下伤口。嘿，我甚至能看见血从你伤口滴出来。”

外面的雨越下越大，空气里弥漫着雨中的雾气，从帐篷的开口处向外看去，只有一片灰蒙蒙。“我觉得你大概不需要我帮你脱掉上衣，对吧。”Varric半开玩笑得说——或者没有。Herald摇了摇头，脸色苍白，就好像血液已经从他脸上消失了一样。他把绷带拆下来的时候，他的腰间的伤口暴露在空气中，潮湿的空气对于糟糕的伤口来说并不是太好，也许潮湿的空气对什么都不太好。但是他的伤口看起来并没有感染，这是件好事，那些治疗师的药和Solas的咒语确实有效。Varric帮他把那些浸满血液和雨水的绷带处理掉，在伤口涂抹好防止感染的药水之后，重新缠上一些干净和干燥的新绷带。那些液体一触碰到他的伤口，Trevelyan因为疼痛发出一点点声音，他紧紧地闭着双眼，沉重地呼吸着。那个矮人并没有任何想要让他受苦的想法。他加快了手下的速度，缠好绷带之后，他阻止了Trevelyan把自己湿透了的上衣穿好的动作。“别，”他指着帐篷里装在牛皮袋子里的毛毯，“如果你觉得冷，就盖上那些毯子吧，或者你可以去管侦察兵借一点备用盔甲，我确定他们应该有不少，放过你‘忠诚的’旧上衣吧，好吧？”Trevelyan并没有争论，那个矮人不知道他只是同意他的想法或者他已经没有力气去争论了，无论如何，他非常高兴他们的Herald穿上了一些干燥的东西而不是一件潮湿的，满是雨水和鲜血的上衣。

他们仍然没有看到Cassandra回来的迹象，也许她正躲在什么山洞里或者是一些遗弃的小屋中。帐篷里面更加昏暗，只有一点点光亮通过帐篷的开口照进来。在黑暗之中，Herald手上的记号是这个狭窄的帐篷中最明亮的东西了。Varric没办法不去看向它，觉得它越来越迷人，就好像一个来自Orzammar的矮人。Trevelyan手上的东西看起来就像是活的一样，突然，他脑中冒出了一万个想问的关于那个标记的问题。但是当他把自己的注意力从那个记号上抽回来的时候，他看到Herald已经闭上了双眼，呼吸平稳，他蜷缩着身体，用没受伤的那一边侧着身体躺在那里。Trevelyan在和暗裔战斗中的模样，可以让人轻易地忘记他有多么的年轻。

这个小营地处在海岸的边缘，他们可以听到雨声和海水拍在石头海滩上的声音。他没办法不去抱怨这个帐篷有多么小，一半说给自己听，另一半说给Solas。Varric并不是很在意那个精灵愿不愿意听他的抱怨。

半夜的时候雨终于停了下来，Herald仍然没有醒过来。这让Varric有那么一阵子觉得他是不是陷入了昏迷或者其他什么糟糕的事情发生在了那个可怜的孩子身上。几个小时前他叫醒了Trevelyan只是为了确认他的确是在睡觉而不是失去了意识。他半睡半醒间嘀咕了一些话，Varric用了一段时间才意识到他说了什么——‘需要我去杀一些暗裔吗’之类的。这实际上让Varric开始思考这是不是他睡得第一场好觉，自从那次刺杀之后。因为之前有几次因为解决个人问题或者只是单纯被什么声音吵醒的时候，每次他醒过来，他都能看到Trevelyan那个小屋里的烛光透过窗户。这并不能说明他是一直醒着的，对吧。当然除此之外还有他那明显的黑眼圈，基本让人无法忽视。尤其是Varric。那次刺杀之后，那个仍然活着的圣殿骑士被关进了教会底下的地牢里。指挥官建议Trevelyan搬到另一间空着的小屋里，就在Solas的住处旁边，但是Herald拒绝了，他不想让这次刺杀引起什么议论，如果他突然从原本的屋子里搬了出去人们会产生疑问的。即使Herald坚持说住在他原本的房间里没有任何问题，即使在这里发生过一次血腥的暗杀，因为他不能因为有人想杀掉他他就换一个住处，那么这次刺杀行动还发生在了Haven，难道要让整个审判团就搬出这个城镇吗。但是Trevelyan实际上看上去完全不像他说的‘我没事’那样。

经过了半天和一个漫长的夜晚之后，Cassandra归队，Trevelyan也完全休息好了，Varric和Solas也准备好返回Haven。他们仍然不知道雨是不是还会再什么时候继续下起来，但是他们知道，如果雨再次下起来，他们早就离开了这里。这是Varric的想法，但是明显Herald并不这么觉得。他在整理自己的东西，Varric能认出来大部分但是他完全不知道那些是什么玩意，但是这并不是困扰着他的事情，他不能说自己认识很多法师，但是还是有一两个他能谈论的，他们全部都有差不多些相同的东西。真正让他头疼的是Trevelyan似乎已经花了几年的时间来整理他的东西，感觉过了一个纪元那么久。并不是说Varric想赶上在Haven吃今天的晚餐，但是他当然也不想在这个糟糕的营地吃午餐——对不起，侦察兵们，这个小营地确实不那么完美。也许Storm Coast所有的营地都像这个这么糟糕，但这不是侦察兵的错，而是这个该死的海岸。还有另一件事让Varric无法忽视，难道他是唯一一个对这个有意见的人吗？Cassandra什么都没说，Solas也没有。他明白Solas不是那种会抱怨这种事的人，但是Cassandra，真的？并不是说Seeker是个像Varrci这样爱抱怨的人，但是Cassandra的确对于Herald的种种行为奇怪的沉默，这让Varric有一点小小的内疚。但是这并不能阻止他去询问Trevelyan。

在Varric的建议下，在那边的Herald穿着一件侦察兵的轻甲，但是还是能从他肩膀上的法杖认出他来。“嘿。”Varric开始说道，这明显吓了Herald一跳，他真的差点跳了起来，Varric从后面就能看出他似乎受到了惊吓，他可没想到这种事情会发生。“我想我们应该在几个小时之前就出发的，对的，我是在说你整理你的东西整理了几个小时那么久了。你在那里到底在做什么？”Varric问道，Trevelyan则转过身来朝向他，但是并没有看向他的眼前。

“马上就好。”Trevelyan缓慢地回答，但是非常迅速得再次转身去看向自己的东西，又把后背留给了Varric。

“我非常确定几个小时之前你也是这么说的，或者你昨天也是这么说的。Come on，kid，你可以回到Haven想怎么整理的东西就怎么整理。我们真的需要现在就离开了。”Varric走到Trevelyan的面前，第一个看到的东西就是那个巨大的袋子，而且明显里面所有的东西都井井有条。“好吧，让我整理一下思路，所以你只是盯着你的宝贝袋子盯了几个小时。为啥？”Varric问道，然后伸出手制止了Trevelyan，“不要回答，我明白的。纠正我如果我说错了，你并不想回Haven，所以你决定用几个小时盯着你的袋子来拖延时间？”

“是的，不是和大概是的。”Trevelyan终于不情愿的说道。这让Varric花了点时间明白他的答案。不想回Haven：是的。花了几个小时盯着他的袋子：不是。拖延：大概是的。

“我现在太累了没有精力去问这些事情的原因，但是事先声明如果你是在担心你回到Haven之后指挥官会说‘我早就告诉过你了’这种事情，我跟你讲，你不需要担心，这并不是他会说的。他一见到第一句话大概是，‘我很高兴你没事’，你知道他这个人很好预测的。”

“什么？不。我并不是在担心这个。”Trevelyan抗议，“你是从哪得到的这个结论。”

“逻辑推理。不过自从你已经再也不讲逻辑了，那么就是从我生动的想象力里得到的。除非你仍然在想那些试图谋杀你的圣殿骑士。好吧，我懂，这对你来说很难，但是你需要停止担心，对Cullen有点信心……”

“不。”Trevelyan迅速地说道，打断了Varric继续说下来。“不，并不是因为这个。什么事都没有。我们现在回去吧。”

什么事都没有。通常意味着什么事都有，但是这里不是Varric需要评判的地方。听起来有点荒唐，但是他的确有点明白Herald不想回去Haven的原因。并不是关于那次刺杀。而是关于圣殿骑士，Maxwell Trevelyan毕竟是个法师，他们离开了法环因为教会的圣殿骑士要把他们所有的法师都杀掉。一个法师的问题，并不是那么难猜。

Haven。干燥，多雪。Storm Coast。潮湿，多雨。这两个地方形容起来非常简单。Varric想过要写一点关于他们的故事，但是有立刻放弃了要写Storm Coast。他宁愿去写Haven，现在所有关于Storm Coast的事情都是那天晚上三个成年人挤在一个小帐篷里，他唯一能想起来的就是那混合了血腥味，汗味和海水的气味。不，不要再有Storm Coast了。

当Herald的小队终于回到了Haven，指挥官Cullen正站在这个小镇大门前，训练这那些士兵。他并没有期待他们能这么早的回来，但是看到Herald of Andraste完整的回来之后他的确松了一口气。Herald骑在一匹马上，他的上身因为腰上的伤口轻微得蜷曲着，但是整个小队的人都没有再受别的伤。这是个很好的征兆。这听起来其实有点讽刺，Herald受到的唯一的伤是来自一次刺杀。那天晚上之后，Cullen跟Leliana进行了一次谈话，她看起来比Cullen还要失落。所有他原本想说的话都卡在了喉咙里。现在他们最不需要的就是互相责问，这完全不会有任何好的效果。但是他们内心深处都是自责的。自从Fereldon和Kirkwall之后，Cullen唯一学到的东西就是停止无意义的指责。

“我真的很高兴你安然无恙，Herald。”Cullen对Herald说道。他发现了Herald脸上有点点惊讶。那个年轻人回答，脸上露出一点微笑：“谢谢。”

“我就不继续打扰你处理别的事情了。”Cullen看着他们穿过大门，他发誓他听到了Varric的声音，“哈！跟你说过了吧。”他对此有些疑惑但是并没有继续想下去。


	4. Chapter 4

这是Threnn一周之内第三次接近Trevelyan，递给他一份关于一个矮人的盒子之类的需求单。那个法师疑惑地挑眉，但是他没有做什么询问，他拿着那份报告又读了一遍，从头到尾。“Threnn，对吧？你是军需官。”他说道，几乎不算上是一个问题，但是Threnn还是回答了，“是的，m'lord。”他把报告放在他桌子上那堆药水旁边，看起来似乎在想着什么，然后说道，“一个矮人盒子？我不是很明白，我们可以把这些资源用在制作武器上，交换其他我们需要的东西，但是你还是想要造一个盒子，一个矮人的盒子。”

“我把需求这件物品的原因列在了报告的最下面。”Threnn的回答指出了这一点，但是她并不觉得自己需要对Herald解释这个事情，因为他刚刚就在她面前读过了报告，两次。他不是很确定他是在询问或者根本是别的什么。她这么认为的原因是因为她从Herald那里听到了一声“哦”。看起来就像是他终于搞懂了什么。他脸上露出愉快的微笑，“你以为我在询问你。”他解释道。“询问”恐怕不会是Threnn会用的词来形容，但是她也暂时想不出其他合适的。难道你不是吗？她对自己说道，并没有大声讲出来，然后等着他的解释。“不，我并没有在询问你或者想要这么做。我只是对他们这个要造一个盒子的决定感到迷惑。”Trevelyan说道。

现在轮到Threnn不明白了。她简单地问道，“他们做的决定？‘他们’你指的是谁？”这个需求仍然在未完成的清单上，而且并没有得到任何人的许可，暂时没有，这也就是军需官Threnn在这等Herald在报告单上签字的原因。“他们？”Trevelyan说道，“呃，顾问们？”

她摇了摇头。“他们通常不会处理军需相关的事情，只有指挥官有时有机会决定一些需求单，因为他有时候会派一些先遣队去收集一些珍贵而重要的资源。”Threnn向他解释道。

那个年轻人现在看起来比之前还要疑惑了。“那谁在整个军需上的事情做决定的？”

“你，Lord Trevelyan。”

“我可是第一次听说。难道没有什么军需官长之类的人？”

“我不这么觉得，因为我是这里唯一一个军需官。”Threnn回答道。事实上她可以自己在军需上做决定，根据审判团的人的需求，士兵的需求，Leliana的间谍，或者是Herald的小队特殊的要求。但是自从Herald做了大部分收集资源的事情所以Threnn向他寻求许可逐渐变成了一个习惯，因为其他的顾问们通常都自己忙得不可开交。只是恰好Herald要在Haven休息一阵子，所以她想寻求Herald的许可也许不是一件糟糕的事情。

“那你为什么寻求我的许可？你难道不是审判团里真正处理需求的那个人吗？”有那么一会儿他看起来似乎被冒犯了，但是那个问题的声音听起来又没有什么不满——在审判团里，她不比其他人更了解Trevelyan本人，他——对于其他人来说，不如说是个法师，就只是个法师。Herald of Andraste对于她来说更好理解，其他人也一样，因为Herald可以关闭那些正在撕裂天空的裂隙，而且拥有Andraste的祝福。但是Maxwell Trevelyan对于其他人来更加模糊，她几乎从来没有看到那个男人生气或者愤怒的样子，但是他有足够的理由这样，不是吗。在她开始解释之前，Trevelyan说道，“所以我实际上在审判团里还是在处理一些事情的，而不是只是杀暗裔或者是关闭一下裂隙，哈。”她说不上来他是在为此高兴还是别的，判断一个人是不是在讽刺并不是她的强项。

“毕竟你是Herald。”她开始用一个更简单的方法来解释她的看法。

“而我以为Herald of Andraste更像是一个头衔-没什么用的头衔，甚至比Lord Trevelyan更没用，我并不是反感你这么叫我。也不是说我不理解人们的信仰，相反，我该死得非常理解——”他突然停了下来，注意到胳膊肘旁边的那份报告，他有些尴尬地笑起来，“对不起，我怀疑你在这并不是只想让我问一些愚蠢的问题和听我说话的。”他拿起他的羽毛笔然后迅速地签好了他的名字-Maxwell Trevelyan-然后他把报告还给Threnn。

她不能说自己对于他的想法毫不惊讶，她并没有想到Herald会是这样的，也许更多一点自信？她并没有这样期待，其他把一切都依靠于他的人恐怕也没有这么想。但是他们仍然把信念放在他身上，并不只是因为他可以关闭人们恐惧至极的裂隙-“M'lord，”没什么用，huh，他刚刚这么说的。“很多人愿意把信念放在你身上是有原因的，就像他们把信念放在Maker身上。”

“那算是一个安慰吗？”他苦笑道，“看看Maker是怎么对待这些人的？不要以为我不相信，我确实有信仰。我是个法师，但是现在已经不重要了，我们现在都是叛教法师了。虽然我很想说是我们法师选择抛弃教会，但是事实是教会抛弃了我们所有人。至于Maker-哦，对不起，我不应该把你搅进来，如果你没有其他的报告等着我做出决定，你可以回去工作了，军需官Threnn。还有谢谢你有足够耐心忍受我这些胡言乱语。”

“任何时候，Herald。”Threnn说道。并没有什么其他的话她能对他说的，但是她有预感在一开始的时候他就不需要，这些问题的答案他早就知道了。

Herald和军需官相处得不是很好-Varric这么想有好一阵子了，自从他看到他们第一次争论，之后第二次，第三次-他就没再数了。现在他们就在Varric的帐篷旁边大声而清晰地争吵着。

“如果你想造那个愚蠢的东西那你就自己去造好了，我觉得审判团需要其他的物资而不是那个只有Maker才知道怎么读的玩意。现在你得到我的建议了如果你还是想要建造那么就去征求其他顾问的建议好了，让他们投票，然后离我远点。”他说-更像是在喊。这很不寻常，有点不寻常，也许就一点点。上一次他差点争吵起来但是并没有发生的原因大概是因为他太虚弱没有力气和其他人吵架吧。哦年轻人。

“好的！”军需官似乎终于忍受不了他了，“我会去询问他们然后让他们投票如果那时你想要的话。”

“那并不是我想要的。是你想要的，或者是你认为人们想要的。现在，我需要回到我的真正的职责中去了-没错，我根本没有什么职责，因为我困在了这个城镇里，但是仍然，失陪了。”

“好的，好走不送！”

原来这才是原因。仍然有很多裂隙等着他去关闭但是现在他唯一能做的就是呆在这个小镇里然后等待医生的命令来释放他。难怪他现在这么暴躁。看到他走进自己的小屋，Varric决定去找他们亲爱的Herald聊一聊。门并没有锁上，他也没有想过敲门。他能看到Herald正在混合一些药剂什么的-

“嘿，Herald of Andraste-”Varric开始说话，但是他得到的反应就是突然的转身和一个从那个法师口中释放的咒语，迅速道他几乎没有任何时间去思考，他只是立刻滚到了房间的另一边。他顺着魔法的痕迹看到了一个冰锥正陷进了木质的墙上-Varric盯着那个冒着寒气的冰锥看了几秒钟，然后他听到了Trevelyan的声音。

“Maker，Varric，你-”他沉重地呼吸着，几乎听起来就像是要喘不过气来了，“再也不要偷偷得接近我了。”

那个冰锥把Varric吓得不轻，他把视线从那玩意上抽回来然后冲着Trevelyan抗议道，“我并没有偷偷得接近你！我大摇大摆地走进来的。”

“你应该敲门的。”Trevelyan说道-争论道。

“我的错，好吧。我并不想和你争吵，我听到了你刚刚和我们的军需官之间的谈话，我来这是来找你聊聊的而不是再把你拽起其他的争吵之中。我应该敲门，对不起，结案。好吧？”现在他终于清楚了他有多么暴躁了。如果他是个战士或者是想Varric这样的，他也许会建议他找一些外面的士兵打一架，他需要减减压，真的。他看到Herald无声地点头然后坐回了椅子上。现在了Varric清晰地看到了他桌上的那些药水，他们看起来更像是毒药，他们-呃，五颜六色的？他决定无视他桌子上的那些东西，而是询问他的伤口。“你怎么样，那些治疗师关于你的伤口是怎么说的？”

看到Herald脸上欲哭无泪的表情Varric忍不住微笑起来，他不应该这么做，但是-得了吧。Trevelyan对他说，“他们告诉我我的伤口愈合得很好，但是它需要‘无论你做什么那些缝线都不会被挣开’的这种状况。他们都疯了。我非常确定我们的治疗师都疯了，或许我是那个让他们发疯的原因。哦也许我该挡住我的脸然后给他们看我伤口的缝线，他们也许就会说你已经很好了，你比很好还要好，现在你甚至可以杀掉一个高等恶魔啦。呃啊，他们要弄死我了。”

“你不能怪他们太过小心翼翼了。”Varric开始解释。

“不，停下来。我知道你要说什么。你要是敢说这是为我好。他们大概对我说了一千次了吧。我母亲也就说了三次当他们决定送我去法环的时候，再加上我父亲的一次。现在我有了250对父母了。太棒啦。”

“我不知道你原来这么擅长数学。”Varric眼中带笑。

“我不擅长。我花了整整三天才算出这个结果。”

“我对此表示怀疑。”Varric说道然后看着桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐，“你明显还做了点别的事情，这些瓶子都是什么，他们看起来可不像是治疗药水。”

“毒药，大概。我自己也不是很清楚。这些只是究竟外加一些有毒植物的萃取液而已。但是对治疗没什么好处我能确定，但是也不算是什么有效的毒药，我猜。”他随口说着，但是Varric注意到了那些药剂旁边的一大堆笔记，他一定最近都在埋头研究这些东西。

“所以你这些天都在做什么？混合一些药水？”Varric问道。

“不，并不完全是。”他耸肩。“我还尝试了一些新咒语，和Solas谈了几次，但是他的理论更加-”他转动着眼睛，像是在选择合适的词来形容，“诡异？过时？有效？我不知道。”

“这三个词听起来可大不相同。所以他的理论是好还是坏？”Varric看着他陷入了沈思。

“我也不清楚。我说诡异是因为他研究Fade，他所有的咒语都直接连通着Fade而他研究那个地方比所有我在Ostwick法环认识的所有法师都要深刻。但是所有法师都是和Fade连通的，但是我仍然不是很懂他的理论。和他讨论Fade魔法更像是在读一本古代的咒语书-”

“哇哦。这很好的解释了一切。”Varric干巴巴地说道，“我完全懂啦，感谢分享。”他一点都没有，一点都没有。他是个矮人，也许他应该找点别的更好理解的话题来讨论。

“是你先提起来的-”Trevelyan给了他一个‘诡异’的眼神。

“Okay，好啊。请务必继续。”

“就像我说的，和他聊这些就像是在读一本古代的书，这让他的理论看起来更加理想化，也就是我所说得过时。那些魔法都太过纯粹，纯粹得不像是真的。只存在于历史之中。”他查看着Varric确定他至少明白了他表面上的意思，但是那个矮人看起来只是更加不解，“举个例子，血魔法，你怎么看待血魔法？”

这个问题对于一个矮人来说，对所有人，都很简单。“邪恶的？即使我认识一个血魔法师，她完全称不上邪恶，我可以这么说。但是我仍然认为那种魔法是纯粹的邪恶。”

“那你就错了。血魔法不比任何其他魔法要邪恶，其他魔法也不比血魔法不那么邪恶。魔法就是-魔法。”

这个结论太棒啦。魔法就是魔法。Varric想到，然后他听到Herald对他说，“是的，你现在大概正在嘲笑我。耶，很棒的理论。魔法就是魔法。”Varric试图说不但是失败了，他脸上的表情已经背叛了他。“那不说血魔法了，关于有效呢？你是说他的魔法要比你还强大吗？”

“不，和是的。”Trevelyan想了一会，最终他说道。看着Varric脸上的不解，他解释道，“不，他现在并没有比我强大，我们差不多都在一个水平上，但是是的，因为我恐怕他关于魔法，咒语的理论都是正确的，那就意味着他早晚会比我强大，比很多法师都要强大。但是那会花费大量的时间，他自己也不确定要花多久，我就更不知道了。”

在他解释完Solas和魔法之后，他们都没有在说话了。

“你知道我只是假装我在思考那些魔法和其他的咒语什么的。”

“是的，我非常清楚，但是仍然谢谢你，Master Tethras。”

“不用谢，Lord Trevelyan。”

“所以，关于军需官-”

“呃-我大概应该去向她道歉，关于我像个混蛋一样。”他低着头然后思考着怎么和Threnn说。然后他听到了敲门声和一个焦急的声音在叫着他的名字-头衔-“Herald。”是Cullen的声音，他能听到Cullen穿着的重甲碰撞的声音当他走进来的时候。这并不是很容易忽视的。门并没有关上，所以他敲门之后直接走了进来。

所以Herald并不是一个人在小屋里。Cullen看见那个矮人正坐在Trevelyan的旁边似乎已经呆在这有一阵子了。他看向Varric说道，“Varric，我不知道你在这里。”

“现在你知道啦。”Varric对他说，表情愉快。他总是想看这个曾经在Kirkwall的前圣殿骑士和Trevelyan这个法师说话的样子。Hawke曾经也跟他碰过几次面，但是Hawke的状况和这里有些不一样，Hawke是-好吧，就是Hawke。哦该死的，现在他用了Trevelyan的那种说话方式。但是当Hawke这个法师和Cullen说话的时候他并不觉得有什么有趣的，但是Trevelyan这里确实完全不同的。Varric完全享受其中。

“Herald，我需要你去指挥室。”指挥官正式地说道。但是Varric仍然发现了什么，他说‘我’需要你去指挥室，而不是我们需要。因为如果他们讨论事情的话Cullen和Trevelyan并不是唯一的两个人在那里。有一次Varric不小心闯进了指挥室里的一次会议，间谍大师，大使和指挥官，当然还有Herald，全部都在那里。

并没有花费多久让Cullen注意到Varric正盯着他，“如果你也想参加会议那么作为Herald的同伴你完全可以参加。”

“我很乐意。”Varric说道，但是立刻他就发现这个不好的主意，因为无论Cullen说什么，这都会是一个对他来说相当无聊的会议。“呃，你知道，我转念一想，我还是不去了。但是你们大可以给我们的Herald成吨的任务，因为我确定如果他在Haven继续呆上一天而什么都不做的话，他就要用血魔法来控制你们所有人啦。”

糟糕的沉默在整个小屋里蔓延开来。空气渐渐得变得稀薄起来而他完全不知道为什么。

“喂！Herald！说点什么来否认啊。你不会是真的想在他们身上使用血魔法吧。”Varric几乎有点尖叫，他迅速地看了一眼Cullen然后转向Trevelyan。

“不，我并不想在他们身上使用血魔法。”他缓慢地说，他的声音有些低沉，听起来更加悚然，但是他迅速地恢复了平常的声调，“因为我完全不懂任何血魔法，好吧，我不能用它只是因为我想用，那需要几年的练习。现在，指挥官，我们去指挥室吧，好吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

在结束毫无结果的审讯之后，Cullen没料到Trevelyan会在门外，他刚踏出审讯室的门就看到了他，Herald靠墙站在那里，并没有把注意力放在Cullen或是审讯室上。他看起来像是在思考着什么，一如往常，他脸上带着那难以忽视的悲伤神色，或者说那根本不是伤心的表情，只是他沉思的模样。审讯室外的走廊实在是太过昏暗，Herald身边的烛光几乎要熄灭了。紧接着盔甲碰撞的声音吸引了Trevelyan的注意力，他转过头径直看向Cullen，接着他向前走了一步。Cullen则停了下来，看着Herald接近自己，他礼貌性得说道，“Herald，我不知道你会在这里。”

那个法师耸了耸肩，“我也没想到我会在这里——我想和你谈谈Lyrium供应的事情，但是你没和你的士兵们在一起，我找了你一圈也没看到你的踪影，其中一个侦察兵告诉我你——呃，告诉我你在这儿。”他说道，样子有些奇怪。又或者是Cullen刚刚正在审讯那个圣殿骑士的事情让他觉得不舒服。Cullen无法确定是哪一个。他试着把他的手隐藏在身后不让Trevelyan看到，他脑子里有一些声音告诉他他应该这么做，但是他完全不懂为什么，不过他决定遵循自己的大脑。当Cullen遇到他的视线时，Trevelyan看向了别处，他一只手抓住了自己背后的法杖，施放了一个毫无破坏力的咒语，他身边所有快要熄灭的蜡烛又重新亮了起来。

“我刚刚正在，呃……”Cullen试着告诉他自己在做什么。

“审讯犯人。”但是在他说出那个词之前，Trevelyan抢了先手。他把手下的法杖握得更紧了。指挥官注意到了这一动作是因为那些亮起来的蜡烛。他不知道这是他的幻觉还是事实如此，那些烛光好像让这个冰冷的走廊变得温暖了一些。他听到Trevelyan说道，“没错，我待在这有好一会儿了，我听到了一些声音。你从他那里知道了什么吗？我并不是真的在意——你知道的，我能理解。如果他是一个圣殿骑士，那么我们就都知道是谁在背后指使他的，对吧？”

沉重的问题，但是并不难回答，因为实际上并不需要回答。Cullen不明白他究竟想要什么。猜测他的想法很简单，但是他现在疲惫得连做简单的试探都不想。他直白得说道，“除了他是圣殿骑士这一点以外，至今为止没有任何有用的信息。不过看起来圣殿骑士并不想正大光明的与你为敌，但是我必须提醒你，Herald，去Val Royeaux的旅程会比我们想象得更加危险，我知道你可能早就对整个‘提醒’这件事不耐烦了，但是我想我仍然需要这样做，这是我的职责……”

“Cullen，”他打断了Cullen的话，微笑着。这很稀奇，Cullen想道，“谢谢你提醒我，我会小心的。”

“……去保证你的安全。”Cullen显得有些震惊，但是他仍然说完了他原本要说的话。与两周前相比，这个是个巨大的改变。“如果我没记错的话，之前可是有人说，‘不要做个保姆’。”

“啊没错，我仍然记得不久前我自己说过的话。我当时，心情有些糟糕。你知道的，你完全可以因此气愤，对我气愤，指挥官。”Herald看起来比两周之前要轻松多了。

“我并没有对你生气，Herald，我完全理解当时的状况。你完全有权利心情糟糕，而现在，我很高兴你没事了。而且我认为你现在可以把你的法杖放下了，你紧握着它有好一阵子了。”Cullen说道。在他还是个圣殿骑士的时候，整个法杖和法师的事情永远都是他的首要任务。他永远都在关注着他们，他们通常恨不得把眼神黏在法师身上，就像宠物狗盯着他们的主人一样。而法师们永远不这么想，他们觉得自己是囚犯，没有任何自由。而圣殿骑士们完全可以说同样的话，他们也没有任何自由，这会引来无穷无尽的争论。

这听起来不过是一个友好的提示，但是Cullen总是能看出来那个法师是否感觉到了被冒犯。这永远是一个很微妙的话题，那些法师，随时准备着抱怨。而Cullen早就看遍了各种法师抱怨的样子。他以为自己可以处理这些糟糕的玩意，他以为自己永远都会是一名教会的圣殿骑士。看看现在的状况。

那个法师清了清喉咙，他把法杖松开了一些，隐藏在了阴影中。他终于直视着Cullen，“无论如何，”他似乎找到了一点自控，他语气中的紧张终于消失了。“我不是到这个地牢里和你讨论那个圣殿骑士的，我甚至不想在这个地牢里谈论任何事情，我非常确定Haven还有比这更好的地方。”他迅速的转过头看向他背后走廊尽头的出口，“比如说，教堂的屋顶？指挥官Cullen。”

“屋顶？Herald，你……”现在他看到了Trevelyan眼角的偷笑。他在开玩笑，当然，他在开玩笑。这并不是第一次Trevelyan显露出自己奇怪的幽默感了。“你在说笑。”Cullen叹了口气，情不自禁得拍了下自己的额头，他可以闻到自己的腕甲上来自于那个圣殿骑士的血液的味道，在那些烛光的照耀下，他也能清晰地看到。这突然让他觉得有些恶心。紧接着Cullen建议道，“那War Room怎么样，如果你想的话，我们也可以在你的屋子里讨论。”

“哦war room没问题的，至于我的屋子，呃啊——”他发出嫌弃的声音，“我非常确定现在是满屋子毒药。”他说道。一路到war room的过程两个人都很没有说话，整个war room里面只有他们两个，这比他们想得要冷清，这里平常都会是五个人围着桌子。偶尔Cullen会一个人在war room里面，当他决定派兵的时候，有时会盯着战略桌一看就是数小时，而有时事出紧急，他必须立刻做出决定。他们现在处于战争之中，而战争永远不会那么简单。残酷的现实告诉了他这一点。

Trevelyan想谈的那件事让他有些惊讶。“你知道的，物资上的需求，有时候会交到我手里决定，事实上，最近所有的军需请求全部是我批准的。我相信你和其他人没有什么问题，反正我没收到过抱怨。”他坐在了Cullen对面，他们中间则是那张巨大的战略桌。他说得很正式，实际上太正式了。而Cullen也的确从军需官Threnn那里得知了这件事，她毕竟是军需官，如果她说没问题，那就是没问题。Trevelyan继续说道，“但是我确实是有些问题，其实只有一个问题，”他直视着Cullen的双眼，“Lyrium的供应。”Cullen并没有立刻作答，他保持着沉默，他感觉到Trevelyan一直盯着他看，似乎是想看到他脸上任何细微的表情。他有些尴尬的清了清嗓子，“它的供应怎么了？”他反而发问。Trevelyan脸上的神色看起来就像他准备从Cullen口中挖出什么秘密一样，从里到外得试图看清他。有那么一会儿，Cullen觉得这个年轻人完全得看透了他心中所想，他有些口干舌燥。Maker。Herald眯起了双眼，有些疑惑，“难道你……”

他是绝对不可能发现这件事的。

“不，得了吧，当然不是你，我想不到你有任何理由这么做。”Trevelyan说道，满脸疑惑，他的脸上写着难以置信的神情。突然，他摇了摇头，肯定地说：“不可能。你并没有这么做。我们是在说同一件事情吗？”现在Cullen也有些不知所措。他神色猜疑。

“我并没有说任何事情，”Cullen简单地回答，他知道自己的表情已经背叛了自己，但是他仍然拒绝承认。当然事实是他确实没有说出什么。他试着镇静下来，说服自己Herald并没有真的发现那件事。现在Cullen完全可以看出来Trevelyan对他的回答并不满意，他们两个互相盯着对方，对峙了一阵子，但是最后Trevelyan打断了沉默。

“无论如何，关于Lyrium的供应都很可疑，”他深吸了一口气，开始解释他的发现，“我认为你的军队中一直有人在把审判团的Lyrium偷偷卖给别人。”

Cullen的第一反应就是拒绝承认，不可能，他的手下不会有人做这种事的。他亲自训练了他们所有人，并且了解所有人——好吧，只是大多数。哦不，他只认识其中的一半。至少有一半。自从Maxwell Trevelyan成为Herald of Andraste之后，他们招募了太多新人了，自从这个名号传开来，他们有太多的事情需要处理。Cullen的确挤出了时间来训练他们，而不是立刻把新兵扔到战场上，不过他确实了解自己的士兵，如果他知道他们的名字，那么他就差不多知道所有的事情了。但这完全不是一回事，他根本没办法真正了解自己的士兵，他根本想不起来这些士兵的脸，就算他做到了，也不过是记住了一堆名单罢了。接下来的想法就是去责怪Leliana，这就意味着他接受了事实，事实上他没办法完全相信自己的士兵。不过这些想法只是一瞬间的事。Trevelyan立刻递给他了一堆文件，他做了一些准确的计算，这些数字其实非常巧妙，如果不是非常认真的计算，根本不会发现其中的问题。无论是谁做了这份报告，说明他下了非常大的功夫。但是Trevelyan仍然看出了其中的问题。“你的洞察力非常优秀。”Cullen说道，这大概是他现在唯一能说出来的话了。

花了几秒钟Trevelyan才反应过来，“谢谢，我想。”他指出了这些数字中他发现的漏洞，这些漏洞没办法核实。而看到这些报告之后Cullen几乎立刻想起了这是谁做的报告，但是他仍然需要自己去调查一下。哦，Lyrium，圣殿骑士，他应该……他深思了一会儿，然后突然发现Herald仍然站在他对面，Cullen整理了一下思绪，露出感谢的表情，“我会立刻去调查这件事的，谢谢你，Herald。”

“没问题。”Herald摇了摇头，轻松地微笑起来，“你知道的，我需要做点什么事情避免自己疯掉，我想你们不需要一个疯了的Herald of Andraste，对吧。那些治疗师终于不再缠着我了，所以我想我需要把这些消息交给你，至少在我去Val Royeaux之前。去首都的路程可并不短，有时间再见，指挥官。我不打扰你工作了。”Trevelyan说道，离开了战略室。


End file.
